Welcome Home
by loser in the gutter
Summary: after being a little unhappy with the movie, i wrote my own AWESOME one. darn them and not doing it RoyEd style. well, its just about Ed comin' back home. then trouble follows. uh oh! NOT reccomended by author....
1. just want to see him

**Welcome Home**

Chapter 1- home again

He slowly walked down the street and away from the train station. He smiled as the memories of the place came back to him. Like the first time he had met_ him_. And whenever he came to see _him_. And now, here he was, 14 years older than that first day, and he was on his way to see _him_ again. Oh, the memories...

8888888888888888888888888888

"Sir?" colonel Hawkeye looked over at the general. He was staring off again. '_What's he doing tonight?_' he thought. "Oh, I'm sorry, Hawkeye," Roy stuttered out. "I didn't quite hear you." She sighed. He was always daydreaming. '_What he sees in the boy I have no clue_.'

8888888888888888888888888888

"Name, sir?" The security at Central had gotten pretty damn tight. "Elric." The guard gave the man a quick look over. "Okay. The General should be there, but you know how he is." The man sighed. '_Up and up the ranks he goes_.' He thought to himself. He laughed a bit under his breath. '_So that bastard actually stayed in the military. Hmm_.'

888888888888888888888888888

"ROY!" the blonde's voice echoed throughout the building. "IT'S ME!"

Roy sighed. He loved his lovers enthusiasm, but '_couldn't he keep it down_?'

The blonde came into his office without knocking and walked straight up to the general. He smiled and pulled him into a deep, passionate, practically one-sided, kiss. Little did he know that there were more than the usual eyes on them.

88888888888888888888888888

He was very happy about this. Scratch that, he was thrilled beyond belief. He was 26 years old. A man in his prime. And he was in love with another man? HELL YEAH. '_I can't wait to see the look on his face_…' he grinned at the thought of a wide-eyed Roy Mustang.

He walked down the long hallways to get to the office. Many people, including a certain smoking blonde, dog fearing red head, and a little brunette with glasses all gave him odd looks. '_I'll say hi later. I have to see him_.'

He grinned as he saw that the door was open. He opened it more with both of his flesh hands and his jaw almost hit the floor.

8888888888888888888888888

Sure, Roy didn't mind getting kissed by the boy, it was just odd. It wasn't… the same.

"Listen, Russ," (a/n sorry all u Russ fans! It's just a one time thing I swear!) Roy slowly pushed the frowning teen away. "I was thinking. Maybe I… shit. You and me, well… dammit."

"You and him, what, Roy?" Roy, who had his head hung low, shot his head up with a jerk. His eyes widened as he saw who was at the threshold. "You and him could what? Damn. I never thought I'd come back to find you cheating with my best friend." Ed had tears in his eyes. "Ten years, Roy. TEN. All that time, I waited. But now I don't know why."

He gave one last glare at the pair (hey that rhymes!) and stomped out.

3333333333333333333333333333333

Hehe. Yes, I know I should work on my other stories. But this idea just came to me.

Oh, and if u want ANY new ANYTHING, you must review. I asked, offered hugs, and only like 10 reviews. Soooo…. Review.

Happy writers update faster.


	2. oops he did it again

Only one person reviewed. sigh I tried. Oh, and no. no making up! Lol jkjk. I shall have them make up, just not yet….

**Quick review**… Ed came back from the other side, 10 years older. Russel kisses Roy, but Roy backs off, not wanting it anymore. Ed catches them kissing. He swears and gets all mad at Roy. Then runs off…….

**BEGIN CHAPTER 2!**

It took him about 27 seconds to figure out who the tall, blonde, angered man was. But the odd thing was, he looked about 10 years older than who he suspected it was. That was the only thing running through Roy's mind as he rushed out his door.

888888888888888888

(Outside)

"GOD DAMN THAT SON OF A BITCH!" (Who could that be?) People stared as the man ran out of the gates. The big black gates that always greeted him had turned against him, shooing him away. Ed wiped his eyes with both of his flesh hands. He stopped suddenly.

'_Why the hell would I get my arm back?_' he thought. "Why?"

888888888888888888

(Inside)

"MOVE IT OR BE FRIED!" Roy shouted as he ran through the building. He didn't care that Russ was far behind in his office crying his eyes out. He didn't care that Hawkeye had already shot twice at him and was reloading her gun. He didn't care. All he cared about was why the hell Ed was back. And how.

888888888888888888

(I guess u know its outside, right?)

Ed sniffled as he rubbed his right arm. He was sitting on a bench, just out of sight of the Central Offices. Ed felt another tear run down his cheek. '_Dammit_' he thought. '_I'm 26 fucking years old and I am crying. CRYING. God, what a baby I've become_.' Ed looked at the sky. It was the one thing that hadn't changed. The clouds were full of silly shapes, the birds were going by every once in a while. And Mustang's voice could be heard from all the way over to where Ed was sitting…wait. '_What the hell does he want now_?'

Ed stood up and wiped whatever was left of his tears off of his face. He walked over to a spot to look back over to the building. He sighed when he saw Roy coming out, completely flustered and angry. '_Just when I think I can finally go home_,' Ed thought to himself. '_He pushes me away like an old apple. Now he's looking for me. What a…_' Ed stopped mid-thought to raise an eyebrow at what the black haired man was doing.

Running?

He was running towards Edward, panting for more than one reason. Ed glared at the man as he finally got to him.

"Ed, listen," Roy began. "I don't know what you think you saw, but I…"

"Go to hell, Mustang." Ed said bluntly and turned away from the man. His tears were coming back.

"Ed, how old are you?" Roy finally asked what he had been wanting to.

"Duh, you idiot." Ed replied sharply. "Twenty six. Ten years, remember." Ed did his best to hold back a tear, only to have it roll down his cheek silently.

"But Ed, you… you've only been gone five years."

3333333333333333333333333333333

HAHA! Cliffhangers SUCK, don't they! So if u want ANY new ANYTHING, you must review. I asked, offered hugs, and only like 1 review. Soooo…. Review.

Happy writers update faster.


	3. speaking of which revised

I don't know what's up. I posted this once, but it wont show up… so tell me if there's two and I'll delete one. Other than that… enjoy!

**Quick review**… Roy figured out that Ed was back, Ed was crying and noticed he had TWO flesh hands, Roy went out to get Ed and talked with him…"But Ed, you… you've only been gone five years."

**BEGIN CHAPTER 3! (In Ed's POV)**

There had not been many times when I had wanted to slap someone. Bitches did that, not fully grown men (5' 9 and damn proud of it). So it was only a time when someone whom I THOUGHT I loved forgot how long I was gone that I would slap someone. HARD. With my newly flesh hand.

(Normal POV)

A loud WHACK could be heard all over the city. Roy reached up and felt his stinging cheek. He looked at Ed with confusion. Ed returned the look with a glare, snobby lip pout, and tear.

"Ed?" Roy asked pain filling his heart. His love had just come back, and already there was violence.

"I can't believe you actually think I've only been gone 5 fucking years, Mustang." Ed tilted his head over to the left, so he didn't have to look at Roy. "Even _I_know how to read a damn calendar. Dammit, Roy." He looked back to the dark haired man in front of him, now only 2 or 3 inches higher instead of a foot and a half.

"Ed," Roy put a hand on the boy… man's shoulder. "I swear, it's been 5 years. Ask anyone. Hell, don't you think I'd be higher up than a general by now?" Roy laughed a bit trying to break the tension. He then noticed that Ed's head was down, and dripping. "Eh, Ed?"

"I figured it out." He said quietly. His head didn't move. "Every year in Germany, or England, or wherever the hell I was, was only half a year here. Damn. Well, I guess we wont have that whole big ass age difference anymore, eh, Roy?"

Roy smiled. "Well you know, I hadn't planned on dating a 26 year old." Roy smirked.

"I know." Ed moved Roy's hand off of his shoulder. "Because you're with someone. I got that. So thanks for the time help, but still, go to hell. And bring your son of a bitch boyfriend there too." Ed looked up, tears spilling from his aged golden orbs. He gave Roy a quick glare and ran off.

"ED!" Roy called after him. "Dammit! Ed!" He then started to run after him.

'_What the hell is happening? We were just fine a second ago_.' Roy thought to himself while trying to dodge cars after Ed. '_I bet he isn't even looking where he's going either. He would never open his eyes after we had a fight_.' Roy frowned even more at the thought of how hard he used to be on Ed. _'And all those times I'd yell… but he came back. Yeah, he came back for me. And…_' Roy's thoughts were interrupted by screeching.

3333333333333333333333333333333

Yes a cliff hanger. But one that u have to be pretty darn dense to not figure out. Or maybe I want you to think that way… O.O

Please review!

Happy writers update faster.


	4. forgive me?

OMG I have 4 reviews! Pity I have no more… I want more! Ha ha ha.

**Quick review**… Ed slapped Roy, Roy talked for a while, Ed ran off… Bleh…I know u read it so just go on ahead.

"Roy's thoughts were interrupted by screeching."

**BEGIN CHAPTER4! **

Edward Elric was a man who had knocked on death's door more than once, and escaped. The one time he didn't, his younger brother brought him back. Then Edward had to bring his younger brother back, and was sent to the other side of the gate. He then lived there for 10 other world years, and turned 26. He then figured out how to come back to his home, and did. However, he returned to a not so happy life.

888888888888888888

The hospital was never a place Edward wanted to be, so Roy didn't take him there. Instead, he laid his golden head on his lap and let Ed slowly recuperate. But what Roy didn't know, was that Ed was bleeding internally, and would die from it.

_**FLASHBACK TIME!**_

Ed covered his eyes as he ran past the speeding cars. _'Damn man trying to say sorry.' _He thought to himself. '_Then tries to be funny about it. Fuck that.'_ Ed crossed another street. He wiped his runny nose on his sleeve.

The cars flew past him in a stream of dark colors. He stopped all of a sudden on the side of the road. '_He was joking. Just trying to break the silence, trying to cheer me up… Dammit. Roy, I can't believe I-_' And he never saw the car.

88888888888

Roy was wheezing by the time he came to the intersection. Then he saw Ed stop. He wanted to call his name, but his throat was dry from running. So he panted a bit then started walking towards Ed. Then the car came.

It sped down the road as the driver, apparently drunk, tried to steer. But the alcohol consumed him and he ran his car into the streetlight. Or, to be more exact, Ed, _then_ the light.

8888888888

No pain was worse than connecting automail. No hurt was more than a broken heart. Ed had both. He had experienced the two most painful things a person could go through, even death. But the pain he felt when the car crashed into him was like nothing he had ever felt before. It was like a numbness that consumed his body and turned into a warm sensation. But that was Edward's blood, he just didn't realize it.

Roy was crying by this point, and rushed over to the boy. "Ed," he whispered. "Edward, I'm so sorry, Ed." He blabbered out.

"Shh," Ed said softly. "I forgive you."

_**FLASHBACK IS OVER!**_

Roy wiped the blood from the young man's face. He smiled as Ed blushed.

"I love you, Edward."

"Roy, I won't last much longer-"

"I don't want any of that talk." Roy wiped his eye, holding back the tears that were ready to burst from inside him.

"But I am, and… I want," Ed started to raise a hand to touch Roy's face, but the numbness held it down. "I want you to be happy, Roy. Please, just remember me and all the times… we… had… gether… bye… see… light, Roy. Love… love… you…"

A long sob was heard all down the street from the man in blue.

"What happened?" A woman asked hopping out of her car.

"A boy was hit, and he died. One of them state alchemist guys is over there." Someone answered.

"Poor thing."

"The boy or the man?"

3333333333

Ed: I DIED?

Me: you died.

Ed: but… me and Roy…

Me: neh

Ed: what!

Me: people like this story… like 4.

Ed: BUT I DIED!

Me: just wait.

Ed: for WHAT?

Me: I wanna go now

Ed: PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO ME!

Me: I'm off now…. C'mon, Ed

Ed: Yelp!

3333333333333333333333333333333

Yes a cliff hanger. But one that u have to be pretty darn dense to not figure out. Or maybe I want you to think that way… O.O

Please review!

Happy writers update faster.


	5. meet me in the fog

Okay, I got review. And am now an "authoresses that are FORCED to write by being chained to their computer dressed like a clown version of Hawkeye! (Thanks fullmetal's girl, that made me smile!) Uh…help! (Dodges bullet). Please be nice, reviewers. Oh, and don't damn me to hell anymore. That made me sad. But kinda motivated me… eh.

Ed: I cant believe I'm dead.

Me: shuddup they wanna read the story.

Ed: you know fma isn't urs. Right?

Me: SHUDDUP!

**BEGIN CHAPTER 5! **

Edward Elric was a man who had knocked on death's door more than once, and escaped. The one time he didn't, his younger brother brought him back. Then Edward had to bring his younger brother back, and was sent to the other side of the gate. He then lived there for 10 other world years, and turned 26. He then figured out how to come back to his home, and did. However, he returned to a not so happy life.

888888888888888888

It had been 5 months at the most since Ed had passed through the gate. And that same day, he was killed. Now Roy was in his basement. Doing something wrong. Roy knew it was wrong. But… it was Ed. Edward had been his life. Those 5 years killed him inside.

It was all set up. Exactly the right measurements. The right formulas. The perfect body ingredients, that actually weren't that expensive. Roy wiped the sweat away from his forehead. '_Tomorrow,_' he almost said out loud. '_He'll be back again_.' With that happy thought in his almost insane mind, Roy closed the door of the basement and walked up the stairs to his room.

8888888888

"Roy!" Roy heard his name through the fog. "ROY!" Again it called for him.

"Who…who are you?" he replied to the voice.

A laugh was brought from the source of the call. "Me? Well, not someone you can touch, that's for sure."

A small figure appeared out of the fog. (Omg! who could it be?)

"Ed? Edward?" Roy raised an eyebrow at the blonde. He looked 15 again.

"Yeah, heh. Turns out people remember me as 15, so as a ghost I look 15. Weird, eh?" Ed was almost laughing. While Roy was on the verge of tears.

"Just wait, Ed." Roy let a tear fall. "I'm gonna bring you back. I swear I will. All I need is something for the soul, and then I can get you-"

"No." Ed was now face to face with Roy. "Don't, Roy. Hell. You couldn't if you tried, anyway. Not like this."

"What? Like what?"

"You don't know, do you?" Edward sighed. He pushed his bangs out of his face. He looked Roy dead in the eye. "Do you have any idea as to where you are, Roy?"

Roy thought for a moment. "Well, no. But that's not important. How come I can't bring you back, Ed? It seems easy and I-"

"-cant do anything if you're dead." Ed cut in.

**33333333333**

I have an idea… I wanna finish this in the next chapter… But it won't be up for a while because it's gonna be long. But I just HAD to put this one. For you, and only you. So if you read this, please forgive the shortness or cliffy. High school sucks, and I got a report due, and im grounded and its 3 in the freakin morning, so… lucky you.

Ed: YAY! I got to see Roy again!

ME: God ur like a freakin fan girl

Ed: no that's u.

Me; o yeah… hehe

Ed: why did you take so long?

Me: school, grounded, lazy…

Ed: loser.

Me: alchemy freak

Ed: you stole that from winry.

Me; well… aww, ur too cute to insult.

Ed: just do the next chapter already.


	6. shoot me

Okay, so before y'all kill me, do not fret. I am typing like the wind.

Ed: she really is

Me; Thanks Ed

Ed: shuddup and type the fucking story

Me: -gulp- okay, okay…

**BEGIN CHAPTER 6! (the final chapter!)**

Edward Elric was a man who had knocked on death's door more than once, and escaped. The one time he didn't, his younger brother brought him back. Then Edward had to bring his younger brother back, and was sent to the other side of the gate. He then lived there for 10 other world years, and turned 26. He then figured out how to come back to his home, and did. However, he returned to a not so happy life.

888888888888888888

"-can't do anything if you're dead." Edward cut in.

Roy's heart skipped. He was dead? _'I'm… dead?_' Roy thought to himself.

As if to read Roy's mind, Ed replied in a laugh. "You're not dead, idiot." Ed smiled and put up a hand to touch Roy's cheek. It just swiped through. Ed sighed and put his hand back to his side. "But you… might be if you try to bring me back."

"No." Roy really wanted a hug from Ed right now. "I can't live… without you, Ed. I have to bring you back. I **_HAVE_** to." Ed sighed and turned away from Roy. Roy put a hand on his shoulder. It went right through.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." was all that Ed said. He was about to vanish back into the fog. Then he sighed and looked over his shoulder at Roy. "The truth is what you make of life. Some people tell you one thing, while you believe another. But the real truth, the one no one can ignore, is death." Ed sighed and took a breath.

"Death," he continued. "Is the necessary evil of life. However, it is one of the best things a person goes through." Edward sighed again, and faced foreword, away from Roy. "The other is finding your true love. Goodbye, Roy."

"NO! Ed! Not again!" Roy cried to the empty fog. His mind was full of random things, and he couldn't get anything straight. '_Why did he tell me that?_' he thought to himself. '_Why would dying be good? How could he not want to be with me_?' Roy fell to his knees. '_It's all my fault. I… I forgot about him and moved on. But Ed_,' he wiped his nose on his sleeve. _'Ed tried to bring his mother back. Why then, would he want me not to?_' "WHY!" he shouted to no one. He felt like he yelled it to the world. '_Ed…_'

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-**

Roy hit the clock with his hand. He then regretted it, for now his hand hurt. He rolled over and just lied in the bed. _'It was a dream_.' Roy thought to himself with a yawn. He got out of bed and got dressed. He then went out of his room and into the basement.

888888888

"25 liters of water **_(1)_** and I'll be done!" Roy had been up for an hour and was already doing the finishing touches. "Now where's that water!" Roy had insanity in his eyes as he looked over his work. He reached over to where the water was to get some. He grabbed a gun instead. Tears filled Roy's eyes as he realized what he had grabbed, which showed what he really wanted. '_Ed, look what I'm doing._' Roy almost laughed as he began to wipe the tears away. "I can't believe how selfish I'm being. I can't bring you back, can I? No. It's not possible. And there's no way there's another stone, and if there was I can't use it, I just-"

"Oh, do shut up." The voice was cold behind him. Roy turned to see who had spoken those short but harsh words.

Nothing was in the corner that the voice had come from. Roy put down the gun and walked over to the corner. The air was cold there, and had no smell, despite the different materials in the center of the room. The air was so clean it was almost suffocating. Roy backed away from it into the smelly air. It almost seemed fresh compared to the eerie scent of the corner.

"Why are you doing this?" the voice sounded again.

Roy felt like he was going mad. But that didn't stop him from replying. "I have to bring my love back!" he cried to the bodiless voice. "I… have to." Roy started to cry again.

"Why bring back the dead if that means they have to die again?" the voice's harmful words hit Roy like a bullet.

"To love!" Roy wiped a tear away. "To love until death." Roy reached into his pocket and got out a small, velvet-black box. "'til death do we part."

"One of you died. So you parted. Get over yourself and your damn lover." Roy walked over to the pile in the center of his array, which was in the middle of the room. He sighed, and threw the little box into the mess of ingredients.

"So you wanted to marry him, didn't you?" the voice had gotten softer. It was almost kind now.

"Yes," Roy replied with a sniffle. "I just never got to. He left the day I was going to ask him."

Roy heard the voice again, but like a body, it shifted against the wood crates in the corner. Roy looked over to see a small figure in the shadows. "Ed?" he managed to whisper. The figure was all black, but had brilliant golden eyes and a pearly smile. Roy smiled as well.

He walked over to the figure, hoping to see his lover again. But he was just a figure of black and gold, no tanned skin, no cute nose, no tight leather pants. Just a black and golden eyed… thing. Roy didn't care, though. "Ed?" he said again, this time with more effort.

"I told you." The black thing said. "I said you'd die. But," the smile grew. "Now you're with me. Hey wait a second…" the smile suddenly shrunk and the eyes got narrow. "You bastard! That's what you wanted all along!" Roy smiled. Ed was the only one he ever knew who could turn a tear-jerking moment into a blame fest. Roy put out his hand to Edward.

"Come now." He said to the shorty. Ed growled. "Now, where to go on our honeymoon…" Ed smiled as Roy reached into the pile and grabbed the tiny box. He went back to Ed and got down on one knee. Ed gasped. "Edward, you make my life complete. I can't think of anyone else that has ever made me happier." He opened the box to reveal a white gold band. Ed, who now looked like regular Ed, put his hand over his mouth. "Will you marry me?" Roy smiled at the younger man.

"Oh, yes, Roy! YES!" Roy slid the ring onto the finger and kissed the man.

"Now, what was this about being dead?" He picked up the blonde and got a small grunt in return.

"Oh yeah," Ed smiled. "You kinda… shot yourself." Roy gasped and Ed laughed. "Eh, but at least you didn't do it on purpose. You see, you grabbed the gun, and sat down. Then you started talking to yourself, and BANG!" Ed laughed again. "You accidentally shot yourself while you were talking. Stupid." Ed kissed his new fiancé. "Now, about that honeymoon…"

**33333333333**

**_(1_**) I think that's right. But I don't know for sure.

Was that good? Man, I finally finished my first fanfic! Yay. Hope it was to your liking, it took me a VERY long time. And I hope y'all are proud that I am updating rather quickly. And I luv 'I love Malfoy as a ferret', for she gave me a little… incentive to go fast. But I also luv all of my reviewers, who were patient with me. And actually read this. Yay you! Now after you review, please go and enjoy my other stories. They get lonely. Especially 'winter's too cold'. So… off you go to reviewing!

Ed: dude. That was so…

Me: amazing? Tear-jerking? Wicked?

Ed: mushy.

Me: well ssoooooorry!

Ed: you should be.

Me: oh do shut up.

Ed: I said that!

Me: yeah, but I typed it first.

Ed: o yeah. Well, I guess nice job, all in all.

Me; thanks Ed.

Ed: don't get used to it. –huggles Roy-

Me: omg


End file.
